5 Death
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: 100 writers prompt challenge. 5. Death, one shot GrimmxIchi. WARNING: DEATH, MILD LANGUAGE!


Death.

I stared at the man standing before me, and them stared at myself, well through myself at what happened to be my mangled body.

"'M dead?" I asked again for like the sixth time. One minute I was riding my bike the next I was sitting on the roadside staring at a man with a scythe. Scratch that, a drop dead

( ;) no pun intended) gorgeous man with a scythe.

"Yeah, a literal smear on the pavement. Now get the fuck up and follow me, I have more important shit to do then answer your stupid questions," he said. Holy fuck I was dead, that means I'm currently a ghost.

"Wait a minute, if 'm a ghost what does that make ya?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, smashing the butt of his scythe into my head. I shouted out my pain, glaring at him.

"Hurts doesn't it? Betcha didn't expect that. For your information I am death, the names Ichigo. Yes, I killed you," he said, smirking. The red-head pulled me to my feet and started walking. I opened my mouth to ask something else but he turned back to glare and the wicked point of the scythe glinted in the sunlight. Things were different now that I knew he could hurt me, even though I was dead. Ichigo looked like one of the punk teens living on my block, ripped black skinny jeans, a black leather studded belt, a shirt with a ribcage printed on it and a crushed heart sitting in the centre and black docs stained with blood. He was covered in piercings and tats all Latin words, his eyes ringed in black and his hair was a bright orange long in the back and shorter at the front, messily spiked. If I were still alive I'd be asking him on a date by now.

"Why did ya kill me?" I asked, grabbing at his shoulder. He stopped sighing.

"Nothing personal but you were on my list Grimm," Ichigo explained, snapping his fingers an iPhone appearing in his hand, looks like death updated his magic piece of parchment. I jumped when the phone started ringing, I guess even death had friends.

"Hey, nah just another idiot. Fuck I'll get there, stupid old bitch. Sorry ma'am." He paled slightly, a string of swear words escaping his lips as he hung up.

"What an assface, I can't believe her. Like I would fuck around on a job, who does she think I am Renji," he shouted, pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket the phone disappearing. He turned back to me with a scowl on his face, I jumped my eyes glued to his arse seconds before.

"Your boss ever a hard arse?" He asked, shoving a key into the door of an office building, he ushered me through. It brought us to somewhere on the other side of town, I stared back at the door amazed but it was already gone.

"I was my own boss," I muttered finally remembering to answer his question. He turned back brow raised, but only spared me a glance before he shoved the blade of his scythe into the ankle of a woman crossing the road. I watched as she tripped, no wound from the blade but the heel of her shoe had snapped off. The fall was enough she had been running across the road, in the middle of traffic. The car couldn't stop in time, her body was thrown forward a few meters. Ichigo didn't bother to wait already opening another door with another of his keys.

"Aren't ya going to collect her soul or something?" I asked, looking back at the woman, she was surrounded by people, the driver crying.

"Nope, she isn't dead yet. That woman could still survive, also the reaper stationed at the hospital will take care of things if she dies. We don't always kill people outright, those with pure souls are given a chance." I nodded as he talked stunned that they worked like that. If what he was saying was true I didn't have a pure soul at all. I was more curious about what he was going to with me now I was dead, a ghost. Maybe I could run, I had a feeling wherever I was going wasn't going to be nice. I could spend the rest of my life haunting people I knew. I watched Ichigo fiddle with his keys before giving up, it seemed he couldn't find the right one.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, preparing to run incase it was hell. He sighed glaring at me, phone appearing in his hand.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He paused scrolling through some list.

"You're on the short list to become a reaper, congrats you aren't going straight to hell," Ichigo said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. I stuck my tongue out at him but smiled, if I became a reaper I could chase his arse for all eternity. He seemed to realise what I was thinking because the next thing I knew, the butt of his scythe was swung into my ribs.

"Pervert."


End file.
